


i would hold you forever

by misamo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Loads of it, just fluff, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamo/pseuds/misamo
Summary: momo and sana would go to the deepest ends of the oceans for each other.





	i would hold you forever

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from gentle bone's i wouldn't know any better than you.
> 
> this is just pure fluff to feed my samo shipper heart. enjoy!

It was one of the rare times when they have been left on their own in the dorm. It’s not that they’re never left alone together, it’s just that they’re usually the ones out of the dorm instead of the others.

(Momo asked, earlier, in hopes of getting to bring Sana out on another one of their _best friend_ dates.

“Satang, do you want to visit the arcade again? or watch a movie?” Momo asked, walking into the living room, where Sana was using her phone on the couch.

Sana lifted her head, “Let’s just watch it on the tv. I’m not in the mood to get ready.’

Momo easily accepted the reply, turning back around to grab a blanket, “Put a movie on. I’ll get the snacks.”

Which brings them to the present.)

The movie is boring.

And they’re too distracted by each other to actually pay attention to it.

Sana has her legs thrown over Momo’s crossed ones, with her body twisted in an odd way so that she can rest her head on Momo’s shoulder. Sana’s shoulder is sharp and is digging into Momo’s side boob, but she can’t bring herself to complain. The bowl of (packed) popcorn is resting on Sana’s lap, supported by her stomach, and the blanket has been thrown aside since they’re warm enough for each other. (It’s a summer night anyway, and Sana can’t say that she wants her skin sticky with sweat just so they can be cute by draping the blanket over themselves.)

None of them have spoken since the time they’ve agreed that the movie is boring, silently basking in each other’s company. They’ve run out of popcorn, and Sana shifts to place the bowl on the coffee table, leaning back to return to the same position. Momo feels Sana’s head shift, and then she feels Sana’s eyes on her, staring intensely.

“If there’s something on my face, just get it off instead of staring, Sana,” Momo mutters, clearly bothered by how intense Sana’s gaze is.

Sana’s response isn’t quite what Momo had expected though.

“You know that I like you, right?”

Momo stops breathing, staring forward for a moment before she turns, looking down at Sana, “ _What?”_

Sana straightens, sitting up properly, though her legs are still draped over Momo’s. Sana’s cheeks are pink, and Momo can see her swallowing before she repeats, “You know that I like you, right?”

Momo can barely process anything, because her brain is swirling with various thoughts, like _what does she mean? does she like me as a friend? of course she does, we’ve been best friends for six years. but if it’s just as a friend why is she blushing? she can’t possibly like me like that._

Sana’s expression falls when there’s a lack of an answer, frowning slightly as she tries to figure out what Momo is thinking. Momo is staring right at her, holding her gaze, but Sana can barely tell what Momo is thinking, and she looks away, murmuring, “I guess you don’t feel the same way…”

Sana is shifting to get up when Momo holds her back by the arm, clearly panicking, “No! No. I- I like you too.”

Sana looks shocked for a moment, before her lips pull into a smile, chuckling slightly before she says, “Right, I was scared that I was reading things wrongly.”

“No, you,” Momo laughs a little as Sana relaxes, the happiness spreading through her body and coursing through her veins as she feels the worries being lifted, “you read them completely right.”

It’s almost surreal, Momo thinks, almost too cliché that their confession took place in their dorm, with a boring movie playing in the background, when the others are away. Momo had expected it to be a little more. Maybe when they’re out on one of their “best friend” dates, when Momo’s feeling a little too much just by having Sana’s hand in hers or over a simple meal in the corner of an empty restaurant at 2 in the morning, and the way Sana looks when she’s eating, bare faced and wearing non-descript clothes. Momo had imagined so many different ways and times that she would’ve confessed, under the blanket she shares with Jeongyeon, thinking about her best friend just in the next room.

And yet, none of them came true, because here she is, with Sana being the one who confessed. And Momo feels like she’s in a dream, somewhat. Sana looks surreal, with the flashing lights of the television screen shining on her side profile, lighting her features in ways not even the best photographer can capture.

“So,” Sana says, and Momo thinks it’s nothing less than adorable how Sana seems to be smiling too hard, and she wonders how she didn’t notice all of this, “where do we go from here?”

Momo decides that it’s her turn to take the initiative this time.

Momo takes Sana’s hand, looking down at it as she caresses it slowly, and Sana’s heart is warm as she watches.

“Well, they told me I shouldn’t go anywhere without my heart,” Momo says, looking up at Sana and smiling gently, “it’s been with you.”

Sana chuckles, red creeping up her cheeks as she hides her face in Momo’s shoulder, obviously not used to such a sweet, cheesy comment from Momo. Momo laughs along, knowing exactly why Sana is laughing. When Sana stops laughing, she raises her head, leaning in and grinning at Momo, noses touching as Sana interlocks their fingers. There’s a silence as Momo marvels in the way Sana’s eyes seem to twinkle brighter, how they’re a deeper, prettier brown from this close and the way the soft moonlight makes Sana’s eyes shine even brighter.

(She thinks of when she had told Nayeon, “Sana looks at _everyone_ like they hung up the moon and the stars.”

Nayeon had been on her phone, obviously unbothered, and offhandedly commented, “Yeah, she does. But if anything, she looks at you like you _are_ the moon and the stars. It’s frankly almost gross to watch if I weren’t so used to it.”

And she thinks that Nayeon’s offhanded comment may have been true, with the way Sana’s eyes shine brighter than Momo has ever remembered, and she wonders if she looks the same when she’s looking at Sana.)

Sana chuckles again when Momo stays silent, and she gives Momo’s hand a soft squeeze to gain her attention again. Momo chuckles softly, squeezes back, and asks, voice gentle and soft, “So, will you be my girlfriend and stay by my side?”

“Of course,” Sana’s smile grows wider, tilting her head so their foreheads touch too, and she murmurs, “I was never planning on leaving anyway.”


End file.
